


Попался

by Polyn



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когами попался;<br/>групповой секс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попался

И тогда Сион говорит:  
— Ко, давай потрахаемся.  
— Что? — Когами хмурится.  
Они разговаривают уже битый час, то есть, Когами говорит, а Сион слушает, время от времени подливая вина в бокал — в бокал Когами, разумеется. Сама она едва пьёт, трогает губами стекло. "Откуда у Сион бокалы?" — с пьяным удивлением думает Когами.  
Его взгляд соскальзывает ниже, на кулон, покоящийся в гостеприимном вырезе блузки.  
— Давай займёмся сексом, — повторяет Сион.  
"Нужно посмотреть ей в глаза", — думает Когами и смотрит. Глаза у Сион ясные, глубокие и понимающие.  
— А Яёй?  
Сион улыбается, ставит бокал на низкий столик и ловко цепляет галстук Когами пальцами. "Какой-то специальный захват", — думает Когами и не глядя опускает бокал на тот же столик.  
— Сиди, — говорит Сион и, не отпуская галстук, плавно встаёт, как будто ненароком покачнув бёдрами. Когами смотрит на неё, как загипнотизированный, снизу вверх.  
— Тебе давно нужно расслабиться, — говорит Сион. Она уже стоит рядом, и Когами не может понять, как она оказалась так близко. От неё пахнет духами и вином. Мягкие пальцы с острыми ногтями зарываются в волосы, проезжаются по коже, царапая и лаская. Когами прикрывает глаза.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — Сион не кажется обиженной.  
— Нравишься, но я...  
— Ничего не соображаешь, — Сион улыбается: мягкие, наверняка мягкие губы приоткрываются.  
Когами согласно кивает. Его ладони сами по себе, без всякого приказа со стороны мозга, оказываются у Сион на бёдрах, поднимаются выше, задирая юбку. Под пальцами оказывается кружевной край чулок, потом — гладкая тёплая кожа. Когами надавливает на неё, чтобы убедиться в её мягкости. "Там должно быть что-нибудь твёрдое, — думает он. — Или острое. Пальцы — ногти, губы — зубы". В этот момент Сион целует его, наклонившись и притянув к себе за галстук, словно за поводок, и Когами сбивается с мысли. Ему становится неудобно сидеть, он раздвигает ноги, чтобы шов брюк не давил на вставший член так сильно. Наталкивается коленом на ногу Сион. Сион перешагивает через его ногу, а потом садится верхом на его бедро. Ёрзает, заражая Когами болезненным внутренним жаром. Даже сквозь ткань Когами чувствует, насколько у Сион горячо между ног, горячо и влажно.  
Вслепую нащупав застёжку юбки, он расстёгивает её, чтобы полностью обнажить ягодицы Сион, натыкается пальцами на зубцы молнии со странным ощущением гармонии и с удовольствием переходит к исследованию открывшейся части.  
Сион тяжело дышит и улыбается. Когами тоже тяжело дышит. Ему не нравится, что на Сион так много одежды. Ему не нравится, что он сам всё ещё одет. Если бы реальные объекты можно было выключать, как голограммы, он бы выключил одежду.  
Он не сразу понимает, что не так. На Сион нет трусиков.  
— Тебе нравится? — она улыбается, дразня его.  
— Ещё не совсем. Мало, — Когами дёргает её к себе и целует сам, пытаясь таким образом объяснить, чего именно ему мало. Сдёргивает с Сион пиджак, торопливо расстёгивает блузку. С лифчиком Сион разбирается сама, её руки опережают руки Когами.  
У неё удивительно маленькая грудь — Когами всегда думал, что у такой женщины грудь должна быть большой. Его это не расстраивает. Она прекрасно помещается в ладонь. Когда Когами пытается проверить, поместится ли она в рот, Сион издаёт низкий горловой стон. Когами чувствует боль в паху — его член слишком сильно раздулся от крови и получил слишком мало внимания.  
— Помоги мне, — просит Когами, машинально проводя языком по влажным губам.  
— Разумеется, — Сион пробует улыбнуться, но губы у неё подрагивают. — Сейчас, — она расстёгивает брюки Когами, высвобождает колом стоящий член из-под ткани, мягко сжимает, проводит рукой вверх-вниз.  
Когами ахает и вжимается лицом между её грудей. "Только не сейчас, — умоляет он собственное тело, — только не сразу. Ещё рано". Сион легонько кусает его за ухо, и это немного отрезвляет.  
Когами пытается поднять её на руки, но Сион не даётся, ускользает.  
— Сними пиджак, Ко, — говорит она, продолжая держать его за галстук всё тем же хитрым захватом.  
— Что ещё? — Когами спешит выполнить её требование. Его разум в заложниках у Сион, он готов сделать всё, что она потребует.  
— Стой спокойно, — Сион придвигается, запах духов становится сильнее. — Рубашку я расстегну сама.  
Когами стоит относительно спокойно: рёбра ходят ходуном, лёгкие гоняют воздух как после хорошей тренировки, пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Ему хочется схватить Сион, стоящую перед ним в одних чулках, толкнуть к дивану, навалиться сверху, прижать член к влажному горячему отверстию и оказаться, наконец, внутри. Но Сион неторопливо расстёгивает пуговицы, гладит его по груди и животу. "Ей нравится, — понимает Когами. — Придётся потерпеть".  
— Мне нравится, — Сион окончательно распутывает галстук Когами, освобождая его от этой удавки. — Сними рубашку.  
Когами забывает про пуговицы на рукавах, и они падают на пол. Сион улыбается и ловко перехватывает его руки, стремящиеся к её бёдрам. Жарко целует ключицу Когами, прихватывая кожу зубами. Когами понимает, что выдыхает со стоном.  
— Мне нравится, — повторяет Сион и разворачивает Когами спиной к дивану, а потом легонько толкает в грудь. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Когами понял, чего именно она хочет. Когами падает, но дёргает Сион на себя, демонстрируя, что ещё не сдался окончательно.  
— Поцелуй меня, — требует он.  
Сион медлит, словно размышляя, стоит ли ей это делать. Пока она выпендривается, Когами подхватывает её бедра и наконец-то оказывается внутри. Сион судорожно вздыхает. Когами делает то же самое и даже немного трезвеет.  
— Ты такая узкая.  
— Там давно никого не было, — с порочной улыбкой признаётся Сион, наклоняется и всё-таки целует Когами, заставляя его застонать.

Когами кажется, что головка его члена вот-вот взорвётся. Что его мозги расплавятся и вытекут через лопнувшие яйца, проделав весь путь вниз вдоль раскалённого позвоночника, и уничтожив по дороге всё лишнее. Когами рад был бы возможности остановиться — но как бы крепко ни держал он Сион, ситуацию контролирует она. Это она опускается и поднимается, она задевает его грудь острыми сосками, она прикасается губами к его лицу, распаляя ещё сильнее.  
Её лицо мелькает перед глазами Когами, у него кружится голова. Он пробует закрыть глаза, но так ещё хуже — или лучше, он не знает. Когда он не пытается увидеть лицо Сион, её яркие губы, кулон, болтающийся на шее, он видит всё остальное: маленькие округлые груди, широкие бёдра, бритый лобок, точёные ноги. Когами жалобно стонет, сдаваясь.  
Сион останавливается.  
За спиной у Когами открывается дверь.  
— Сион, — произносит Яёй без выражения.  
Когами становится холодно, он стремительно трезвеет. Яёй почему-то ассоциируется у него с медвежьим капканом.  
— Яёй, — Сион улыбается. — Здесь Ко. Присоединишься?  
— Я подумаю. — Дверь закрывается. — Продолжайте.  
Сион целует Когами, возвращая ему часть тепла и спасительного опьянения. Её мышцы там, внутри, сжимают его член, и Когами с удивлением понимает, что вполне способен продолжать.  
— Мне нравится наблюдать, — ровно сообщает Яёй, сбрасывая его рубашку на пол и усаживаясь на стул. — Но я хочу видеть лицо Сион.  
— Извини, Ко, — с сожалением говорит Сион, снова целует Когами и встаёт, чтобы повернуться.  
Когами смотрит на её ягодицы, чтобы не смотреть на равнодушное лицо Яёй. Когда Сион опускается на его член, оглянувшись через плечо, их тела, соединяясь, издают непристойный хлюпающий звук. Губы Яёй вздрагивают.  
Когами прикрывает глаза, трогает губами плечо Сион. Ей неудобно двигаться, и Когами берёт это на себя. Он покачивается, заставляя раскачиваться и Сион тоже, поднимает её и опускает, иногда прекращая, чтобы потрогать её грудь или живот. Когда его рука соскальзывает между её раздвинутых ног, Сион коротко всхлипывает.  
— Нет, — говорит Яёй.  
Когами открывает глаза, пытаясь сообразить, что именно "нет". Получается не очень хорошо: Сион сидит на нём, сжимая его член горячим влажным нутром. Брюки липнут к вспотевшим ногам, пот течёт по груди.  
— Что? — почти стонет Сион. — Ко, двигайся, пожалуйста.  
Когами с радостью двигается, но на всякий случай убирает руки под бёдра Сион. Яёй втискивает колено между его ног, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Сион. Волосы Яёй соскальзывают вниз, задевают плечо Сион, щекочут кожу Когами. Яёй трогает Сион между ног, перебирает пальцами складки нежной кожи, заставляя Сион всхлипывать и просить ещё.  
— Сделай ей хорошо, — говорит Яёй, глядя Когами в глаза, — и он ловит в этом взгляде заинтересованность.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает он.  
Яёй прикасается губами к его скуле — не лаская, не от желания прикоснуться, только обозначая контакт, демонстрируя вовлечённость в общий процесс. Сион дёргается и извивается, пытаясь обнять их обоих.  
Жаркие стоны выжигают сознание, Когами закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову. Он трогает губами плечи Сион, его руки сжимают её грудь. Сион двигается сама, беспрестанно всхлипывая и постанывая. Когами не слышит ни собственного дыхания, ни собственных стонов, но успевает уловить жаркие короткие вздохи — это Яёй. Она совсем рядом, трогает губами другое плечо Сион. Потом опускается ниже, чтобы ласкать её соски. Сион кричит в голос, выгибаясь на члене Когами. Мышцы у неё внутри снова сжимаются и разжимаются, так быстро, так жарко, так прекрасно, что Когами захлёбывается воздухом.  
— Кончай, — подсказывает Яёй.  
И Когами позволяет себе кончить.


End file.
